Óraithe: The Adventures of Team ORAH
by A.J.Obsidious
Summary: Idealistic, charming, colourful, bright... all words that fail to even approach Artemis Fowl The Second. Nonetheless, he (as Aurum Fowl) is in the world of RWBY, along with Holly (Hazel), Juliet (Jade) and even Minerva (Oro). What will happen, I wonder... AU in which Artemis and folks are Remnant citizens, born and raised. Takes place in a divergent but concurrent canon to RWBY.
**Disclaimer: The characters used are taken from Eoin Colfer's Artemis Fowl series and placed firmly in the universe of Rooster Teeth's RWBY, as well as a few characters straight from RWBY itself. As such, the setting and characters belong to Eoin Colfer and Rooster Teeth, and the only thing here that belongs to me is the idea. This is, as far as I know, the first Artemis Fowl/RWBY Crossover on the site. How exciting! Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

 _Brains and Brawn_

Aurum Fowl the Second looked down at the Academy rising before him. This was an interesting decision to say the least, he observed. In fact, many would view him as a less-than-likely lad to end up at a combat school, of all places. He was thin and gaunt, with a face that seemed never to have seen the sun. His azure eyes, threaded with gold, were piercing in the same way that ice was cold. Certainly a scholar; a strategist, perhaps; and a genius without doubt, this vampiric individual could hardly be pictured at the front lines of any fray. Nor did his finely-tailored shirt and waistcoat exactly scream "warrior", especially not with those fancy golden cufflinks and signet ring. Nonetheless, this oddity was here to fight, and fight he would. Not exactly alone, either…

"Hey there, my tiny tyrant! How're ya enjoying the flight to fight club? Exciting, isn't it?" cried a cheerful voice from behind.

That was Jade: Jade Romeo, Aurum's complete inverse in almost every way. Where he was short, slim and straight-cut, she was tall, built and (to her inner soldier's chagrin) rather shapely. Where his wide brow and scanning gaze bespoke an icy intellect, her playful attitude and callused hands displayed nothing less than a personality that revelled in experience. He was close-cropped, her locks were voluminous. He was pale while she had clearly seen sun every day of her young life. Nonetheless, they had been inseparable since a young age.

"Quite alright, I find your enthusiasm towards this "fight club"… endearing. Our classmate over there seems to be having rather an unpleasant go of it, however," The young heir responded, referring to the colloquially-dressed blonde knight who was struggling to hold his lunch; "I believe we should head to the rear of the vehicle; he seems to have caused a few mishaps already."

Jade wasn't about to argue; as much as she pitied the poor bugger, she wasn't too keen on the idea of her new outfit gaining another shade. She looked in the window, admiring her appearance. She had gone for a "practical chic" look, with an olive tank-top baring her tanned collarbones, leather utility belt and figure-hugging camo trousers that showed off her strong legs. Not to mention the multiple leather holsters and sheathes about her person, leather gloves and those enormous steel-toed combat boots. Her minimalistic makeup was starting to fade, but otherwise she was the epitome of tall, dark and absolutely stunn- her vanity was interrupted by a news broadcast, something about Faunus rights. She gave her friend a sidelong glance; as reserved and frankly self-centred as he could be, there was nothing quite so infuriating to Aurum as bigotry based purely on the circumstances of one's birth. He believed in treating everyone on their merits alone… even if he would then proceed to manipulate them nonetheless. Actually, Jade reflected, that was perfectly in line with his ideal of ultimate equality. It was one of the reasons she liked him, along with his no-nonsense attitude and predilection for schemes that invariably involved the two of them getting into a ton of sweet, sweet danger. Their relationship, in short, was a mutually amicable if frequently sarcastic one. Or at least that's how Aurum would have put it. Jade settled for the word "friend".

 _The Holly and the Ivory_

Hazel Short was pissed off. She often was, but this time it was for a good reason. She hated the bigotry against her kind, the fact that she'd had to learn how to fight from a young age to fend off the bullies, the reality in which she had to hide her tufted ears, bind her tail within her emerald jumpsuit and explain away her size as merely a birth defect simply to avoid ridicule by those around her who claimed to work for the benefit of all people whom the Grimm threatened. She let out a harsh laugh at the story before her, drawing stares from many. But of course, this was why she was here, wasn't it? She needed to fight, to be the very very best at whatever she accomplished so that she could stand over the people who otherwise would have been standing over her, cast off her pretense and show people exactly who the Faunus could be. She had to be better, just to prove that she could. Usually she was not so angry about it - after a while the prejudice became almost normal - but this week she had to face a new life among a team whom she would have to tell, who might not be as kind as she wished, and she was already angry at them for inciting that worry. Healthy? No. Reasonable? Probably not. Justified? In her fierce eyes, yes.

She sniffed at the air, suddenly aware of an unhealthy stench. She spun on her heel, greeted by the ivory breastplate of a tall blonde Huntsman-to-be, barreling past her. "Are… are you ok?" she asked, after he had disposed of his breakfast. He merely groaned, straightening up and nodding feebly at her. "Here, let me help. My name is Hazel, you?" As she was introducing herself, she placed her walnut-brown hand on his shoulder. Well… make that elbow. The shoulder was a bit far. She pushed her amber aura through his body, mouthing "calm" as she went. It was a handy little aura trick she'd learned back on the streets, to quell the illnesses of those similarly disadvantaged. That was the first sign that she was strong, and soon after she proved her way into the local Combat School, where she had excelled.

"My name is J-urk-Jaune. Jaune Arc. Short, sweet and… uh.. sorry.. Can't really… ugh… Oh, that's… a bit better. Thanks. I almost feel like the world's gone still again..."

 _Rival Resplendent_

Oro hurried down the ramp towards Beacon, swept along in the wake of chattering students. As the courtyard opened up before them, the crowd thinned and she could take some space for herself. She brushed her gilded curls out of her face, gazing across the stones, looking for someth- There. The Heiress. She seemed to be having a heated argument with a girl in red, but that was unimportant. What was important was that she had the Schnee logo on her luggage, and the famous Schnee attitude to go with it. Cutting off a girl in black, probably on her own way to break up the fight, Oro walked up to the two fighting children. "Heiress, in fact," she volunteered in her rich Vacuo accent, "Weiss Schnee, I believe? Next in line to the fabled Schnee throne, figurehead-to-be of the largest producer of dust-based energy propellant in the four Kingdoms." She proffered her hand to the taken-aback young albino. "Oro Eloise Atalanta Diane Cyrene Paradizo, pleased to make your acquaintance. I believe you are acquainted with my father's work?"

* * *

 **So, how'd you like it? I hope you enjoyed! If you liked it, please review and tell me why, and if you didn't like it, how can I improve my work? What do you guys think I could work on? This is just a short starter piece to get me going... the reason why names have been changed is to fit the late, great Monty's Colour Rule. Minerva... yeah, she was a pain to work out.** **Óraithe is Irish Gaelic for gilded.**

 **Have a nice day, all!**

 **This is A.J. signing off. Peace!**


End file.
